Past Present Future
by KellanLutz is my soulmate
Summary: Alice keeps getting visions of a girl she recognises but can't remember where she's seen her before. Who is this girl and how will she change the Cullen family forever? Why is she affecting Alice so much? cannon parings. better than the summery.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is the prologue so tell me what you think and if you have any ideas at any point in time pm me or respond to this story.**

**Disclaimer: no matter how religiously I read this series or stalk Kellan Lutz, I will never be the author of this fantastic saga. Stephenie Meyer is the one to thank.**

Alice pov

why don't I know where she is? I don't know where she is, who she is, what she is, or why she is coming. I just know she is coming eventually.

My vision was of a girl who looked familiar but I have never seen her in my life as a vampire. She looked confused, turning her head at a fast human speed, yet she didn't look human. With her pale skin and black eyes, I assumed that she was a vampire. This girl looked to be about 16 and I knew she was lost. She looked in every direction she possibly could, until she stopped and stared at a street sign. A look of recognition took over her features.

* * *

Ever since that vision, I have been replaying it in my mind, looking for something that could give me the date or time or anything that could help me see who she was, and when she was there. The street sign was easily recognizable. Due to the color of the street sign and the town stamp on it, I knew where she was. Forks, Washington. She must have been told an old piece of information since she was looking for us in Forks. We moved to a different town 50 years ago. Carlisle and Esme decided that the humans were starting to question why we didn't age. We've lived in 10 different towns since and we currently live in Elkins, West Virginia.

"Alice, honey, why are you so anxious?" I turned around to see my husband, Jasper, who had a crease between his eyebrows and a face distorted with worry.

"It's nothing, Jazzy, you shouldn't be worried. I'm just frustrated that I can't tell when this girl is going to arrive here and where sh..." mid sentence I got a vision of her again. She was at our door and looked very annoyed. By the angle of her shadow I could tell that the time was very close to the time it was now.

"Oh my god." I said as I stood up at vampire speed and nearly knocked Jazz off of his feet. I sprinted down the stairs and threw the door open to reveal the girl from my visions.

"Whoa, Alice, god. Could you of opened that door any faster? I mean if you choose to make a dent in the wall, you might as well make a big one right?" the girl said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked not sure if I should be scared or excited. By now the whole family was circled around the front door, curious to see what all the noise was about.

"Alice really, you need new jokes cause that's not funny. There's no way you wouldn't remember me."

"No really who are you?"

"Alice, I'm Ashley Brandon. I'm your sister."

**r&r!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is responsible for the brilliance known as the Twilight saga and not me. _

_Ashley pov_

Rising after three days of pain, three days of excruciating pain, was like being granted the one wish that could save my sanity. As I opened my eyes and stood, I realized that I no longer knew what I was or if anyone was like me; all I knew was each of my senses perceived sounds, images, and smells that I wasn't capable of perceiving when I was human. Walking around aimlessly around the ally that my body was dumped in, I could see the dust dancing in the light, every insect that thrived from the dumpsters; looking up at the Sun, I could see different colored rays of light, like there was a rainbow, though there was no rain. I could smell the food that would have been delicious if I was human, but was only a revolting odor to me now. The noises that now surrounded me were noises that went on for a mile; noises that I shouldn't hear: conversations coming from a nearby café, a couple arguing in a car that was stuck in traffic, a pedestrian mumbling under his breath about his boss's behavior. I didn't know why or how I was capable of witnessing these sights, smells, and sounds from a distance away, but I was going to find out.

As I became more aware of my surroundings, an unwelcome burning in my throat drove me into a frenzy. I had to find something to calm it, so I walked out of the ally and down the sidewalk. I made a horrible mistake by inhaling a single breath of air. As I caught the scent of something so sweet and mouthwatering, saliva began to pool in my mouth and I lunged at it's source. Looking at it, I didn't care that it was a human body; all I cared about was distinguishing the fire in my throat. I bit the humans neck and sucked the corpse dry of it's blood. Soon after I finished, I realized what I had done, and what I had become. Before anyone had a chance to notice me standing over a womans body, a moved her to a nearby ally, and ran away. After an hour of running at a speed that could beat a race car, I found and old, abandoned house and entered.

_Looks like this is my new home._

As I was exploring my house, my sight blacked out, only to be replaced by a vision. It looked like the past, but not mine, someone else's.

_A boy who looked to be seventeen tackled a mountain lion twice the size of him with ease. When he sucked the animal dry, he looked at someone else. A girl who had spiky hair who I instantly recognized. The vision stopped._

The spiky haired girl was my sister, who had disappeared four years ago when she was 16. she was my twin - Alice.

For the past 150 years, I have been searching for my sister. I spoke to everyone I could hoping that someone could tell me where they were. All the vampires I spoke to had heard of the Cullens but didn't know where they had moved to.

It also didn't help that I had a shitty, lame ass power. I saw the past. Like that's going to help anyone except for if they couldn't remember where they put something. I problem that did not exist for me cause I am vampire.

You know sometimes being a vampire really sucked, no pun intended, but why would anyone in their right mind want to drink blood. Ya it was delicious, but it's just plain gross. Seeing the past only helped me with one thing. My diet. Observing past occurrences, I could tell that the Cullens were different. They drank animal blood instead of human blood, which was fine with me since I was a vegetarian as a human, so I was used to not having my full strength.

Having a burning throat was a pain in the ass though.

Recently, I came upon a piece of information that was extremely helpful to me. The Cullens had "relatives" that liven in Denali, Alaska, which was where I was headed.

It took me three days to arrive in Denali, but it was worth it. I knocked on the front door of the house I was told to go to. Almost instantly, a strawberry blond girl with pursed lips opened the door.

"hi I'm Ash..."

"what do you want. We don't house stray vampires." the strawberry bitch so rudely cut me off.

"Like I was saying," I started with my jaw clenched, "Hi I'm Ashley. I'm here to ask you if you know where the Cullens are."

"You know," she started with an amused tone to her voice, "I didn't know the Cullens had stalkers. Maybe I should ask my Eddiekins if ..."

"Oh my God! You're Tanya! The Tanya."

"Oh so you've heard of me?"

"Oh no, far from it in fact. I saw you in a vision I had almost 100 years ago. Do you remember that time you almost raped Edward? You know he hates the name Eddie right? Well I guess that doesn't matter any more. I mean, he did stop contacting you. But he still talks to the rest of your clan. Oh you didn't know that did you? Well, are they here? Can I talk to them?"

And with that, the bitch led me into her house, looking defeated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey I haven't updated in a while! Sorry 8D ← that's a smilee face! Tilt you're head to the left. **

**Disclaimer: I actually stopped stalking kellan lutz for all of you who would like to know. All 10 of my readers. I did it because there is a new sophomore at my high school and he is wicked hott and he is ripped! His name is mike and apparently he is really mean. And he's 17! who is still a sophomore at that age!!! for those of you who would like to know I'm a freshman! I'm wicked excited to start high school! oh ya. I don't own twilight.**

**If you don't know what I mean by wicked it means really or super. It's a New England thing. **

As Tanya led me into the house I heard her mumbling something to herself that sounded like a string of profanities. Suddenly a Latino woman who appeared to be in her early thirties was standing in front of me.

"Hi I'm Carmen. I'm in the Denali clan along with Tanya. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Tanya" damn super hearing "and I just wanted to let you know that we have worked long and hard to keep the contact with the Cullens a secret. And here you go ruining it in less than 10 seconds!"

"Carmen" Tanya said "how could you keep that from me! You know I love him!"

"Dear Tanya, he isn't yours to love. He has a daughter. I thought that would keep you from molesting him every chance you get but you remember what happened last time you..."

"Okay! Why does everyone keep bringing that up?!"

"Because it was fucking funny!" I interjected. **(can I use that word if it's rated T?)**

"language" Carmen scolded me. "Now I take it you're here to learn about the Cullens?"

"Ya I'm Alice's sister. I'm Ashley. I've been a vampire for 150 years and I am on my mission to find my sister and reunite what family is left. The problem is that I see the past. I can only see if they've moved a couple years after they did. Do you know where they live?"

"I'm sorry Ashley, I don't. That was a piece of information that they refused to give us when they stopped contact with Tanya in case we were to tell her. I do have some pictures that might trigger some visions if you want."

"That's okay," I said disappointedly, "I'll just be going."

As I left I saw a picture of the Cullens on the entry way wall. It was a family portrait of the whole family, including a girl I had never scene before.

My vision blacked out.

**Okay well thanks to all my readers. This is the last chapter! Ha ha I fooled you didn't I.... back to the story.**

_A little girl ran through the snow. A large wolf chased after her. _

"_Hurry up Jake!" she called to the wolf._

_Suddenly she stopped. A bear entered the scene. The little girl tackled the bear with effortless grace and drained the animal of it's blood. The wolf then ate the bears flesh when the little girl was done. Edward entered the scene with a shocked look on his face. _

"_Daddy!!!" the little girl screamed. She ran to him and jumped into his arms._

"_Nessie! I didn't know you could take out a bear already!" Edward said like a proud father._

"Nessie" I said looking at her in the picture.

"Ah, I see the picture helped to trigger your visions..."

**Thanks guys for reading my story. I decided something. If you review my story I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. If you review and favorite/alert the story, then I'll send you the unedited version! So press those buttons!!!!**

**p.s. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll start getting better about it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. You know how hard freshman year is especially if you are taking college classes. So, I have a poll on my profile that is really important so take it! If you forget, I will stop loving you! No, I won't I'll just remind you at the end of this chapter! Remember, review if you want a preview. I know I didn't do it with this chapter, but I will for the next!**

* * *

Tanya p.o.v.

Okay, who does this bitch think she is? She must think she is soooooooo great just to waltz in here and talk shit about me that she doesn't even know is true!!! Well, now she is spacing out after seeing a picture. Wow. I don't even know what to say. Oh! Wow, do I look good today! I forgot there was a mirror in the hallway!

* * *

Ashley p.o.v.

Carmen showed me several other photo albums filled with pictures of the Cullens and the wolf pack they have befriended. Apparently, it was a big deal to be friends with wolves, but I don't see why. Okay, ya they smell bad, but should that make vampires want to rip their heads off?

I got some really helpful visions from the pictures that Carmen showed me.

I have found out that: Nessie is a half vampire that is the daughter of Bella and Edward, Bella was turned into a vampire by Edward when she was giving birth to Nessie, Nessie's full name is Renesmee,

Alice can't remember her past, and Emmett and Rosalie have great sex (ya, this was not a vision I particularly wanted to see in quite as much detail as I saw it).

I also got some great leads as to where they live. I now know that it rains all the time where they live, and that it has something to do with silverware. I don't know about the second part, but the first part helps a lot. I figure they live somewhere in or around Washington. Now all I need to do is Google Washington and silverware.

* * *

Okay.

* * *

"Carmen, thank you so much for everything."

"Dear, are you sure you can't stay a little while longer?" Carmen and I have begun to have a very strong mother/daughter relationship for only knowing each other for a day, but I guess it becomes longer when you talk at vampire speed.

"Ya, I'm going to head towards Washington and see where it leads me." I replied.

"Okay, well have a safe trip."

" I will. Oh! And tell Tanya that I said bye. I think she is a little bit preoccupied with her reflection."

"Will do, dear."

* * *

Ever since then I have been running nonstop, trying to get to a place called Forks, Washington. Yes, I figured out the silverware part. Now, I just need to find the vampires here...

* * *

**Remember, REVIEW! **

**That button is like the yellow brick road, you never know if you'll find what you've needed at the end. **

**Okay, that makes no sense! SEE~ **

**I need help~ **

**I'm crazy! **

**I need reviews!!!!!**

**and poll answers. solve my troubles!**


	5. Chapter 4

AN: there is one at the bottom

**and, there are some crude themes in this. Don't worry, it's just Ashley bitching.**

**Disclaimer: No I'm not stephenie meyer.**

Ashley pov

Sex. Plain and simple. That is all I've been getting lately in my visions. It's like getting slapped in the face with a rotten fish then getting a bump from it that is the size of a roosters testicles.

I feel like the world is telling me something and I'm receiving the message loud and clear: "OH, LOOK AT ASHLEY, SHE HASN'T GOTTEN ANY IN OVER 100 YEARS!!!". Well world, maybe I'll slap _you_ with a fish.

And, you know what else, I don't even get to see GOOD sex. It's all with old men, like 80 year olds, and young, 20 year old women. I feel like I'm missing something here. I mean, I'm sure that my visions are trying to lead me to something here, something to do with where I'm headed. I bet it has to do with Rosalie. I never did like her. Ever since my first vision of her, giving Emmett, my older-brotherish- friend- to- be, a blow job, she has been my least favorite Cullen. All she does is bitch about her weight and hair and shoes and clothes and "lack" of anything decent to wear and Emmett and how he jokes a lot and how her hand hurts from hitting the back of his head so much and I DON'T FUCKING CARE!!!!!

I feel like saying to her, " look bitch, I don't care."

Well, in the heat of an argument, I'll probably say something a little bit more clever.

Ugh, I feel like now all I do is complain, complain, complain. I mean, most people would kill to have an awesome power like mine: seeing into the past_ is_ pretty cool. But the funny thing is, history was always my least favorite class in school. I never really gave a shit who was being immature enough to start World War I... and World War II... and World War III... and so on and so on.

It's boring as shit!

I just want to go to sleep so I can think about the future for _once_ in my life. But _no_, with the power comes drawbacks!

All of the vamps just say "you can't sleep, you can't eat spaghetti and meatballs, you can't kill your self, you can't cut your hair off, you can't tell people about your powers, you can't become a prostitute for money, you can't talk to humans with out killing them, you can't forget anything" and I just want them to shut the fuck up!

Come on, really!

Why the fuck are you ringing phone, oup... vision time...

_

* * *

_

Moaning and panting was all that could be heard as the two strangers reached their peak of passion. The man, about 97 years old, suddenly got an aching pain in his chest. He didn't know what was going on. Tracy, his gold digging, no good, bitch of a wife, a young woman of 19 years, pretended to be panicked and worried as her husband died of a heart attack caused by his orgasm.

_Fast forward to the funeral..._

_All of the old man's relatives cried over him while Tracy talked with her friends about all of the money she was going to get, when she finds out that he gave his money away to charity. She then started to cry._

* * *

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Okay, I'm done now... oh wait...HA! Kay, now I'm finished.

That totally sucks for both of those people! But I don't really see the point to this vision either.

Oh well.

**AN: I know, I know... that vision was harsh. And no hard feelings with the name Tracy, okay? My school put to the play, Asylum, and that's the first name that came into my mind. So, I is sorry I didn't update in a while. **

**I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!! GOOD OR BAD, GIVE ME A REASON TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY.**

**Oh, and the testicle thing is a reference to Romeo and Juliet.**

**And I know that there isn't a World War III**


End file.
